Technological advancements have increased the accessibility of music content, as well as other types of media, such as television content, movies, and interactive content. For example, a user can access audio, video, or both audio and video content over the Internet through an online store, an Internet radio station, an online music service, an online movie service, and the like, in addition to the more traditional avenues of accessing audio and video content. Given the high demand for such audio and video content, technology used to access and play such content has likewise improved. Local playback systems can be configured with one or more playback devices to access and play such audio and video content. To deliver the best possible sound, the local playback system allows the listener to adjust various Digital Signal Processing (DSP) settings (e.g., equalization settings) of the playback devices.
In addition, the drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.